Changing Rooms
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella and Edward are doing some Christmas shopping before the holidays. Lemon. Rated M.


**Changing Rooms**

 **One Shot. Bella and Edward are doing some Christmas shopping before the holidays. Lemon. Rated M.**

"My Mom told me that we have to go to the Hospital's Christmas party on Christmas Eve."

"Really? Okay. We'll go for a couple hours."

Bella's mood had dropped. She didn't like hospitals very much. She didn't want to be spending her holiday in one. She had made other plans with her husband. Ones that involved only the two of them. But she would have to change those plans now. Thinking quickly, she knew what would make herself and him happier.

"I'll need a new dress."

"Sure. What about some new shoes too?"

"We'll figure that out later. You have to choose a dress first."

"Me? What do I know about fashion?"

"Nothing. I'll choose a couple in the store and then try them on. You choose which you like the most. Come on. It will be fun."

"I don't know why you suddenly think dress shopping was fun? But I do love seeing you dressed up."

Edward grabbed his wife's hips, pulling her into his chest. They had only been married three months. They still loved touching each other.

Bella choose one of the little boutiques on the top floor of the shopping mall. They had a vast selection of expensive, but beautiful dresses. She wandered the racks, picking out different dresses she liked the look off. Having stood in the queue for a dressing room, Edward sat in the armchair as Bella hung the dresses over a bar.

"I'll be back in a minute."

She leaned across him and pressed her lips to his.

"Why don't we go home after this? Our bed should still be warm from last night."

Biting on her bottom lip, she hummed at the thought.

"I'll think about it. But I'm sure our bed will still be warm later this afternoon. It will be warm for months."

Brushing her hand over a growing bulge in his pants, she pecked his lips. She took one dress from the bar and disappeared behind the curtain. The three walls were completely made of mirrors, giving her a clear view of every angle of her body. She slipped from her jeans and t-shirt, pulling on the first dress. It wasn't as tight fitting as she thought it would be. Stepping out from the curtain, her husband raked his eyes over her body, his bulge growing even more.

"It's nice. Definietly has an effect on me."

"I can do better. Just wait."

Bending over, he got a glance down her dress at her tits. She grabbed the next dress and disappeared again. It didn't flatter her figure well at all. It stuck out in different places making her figure look bumpy. She didn't even look for Edward's opinion.

With the fourth dress on, she grinned at her reflection. This was the dress. This was the perfect dress. It hugged every one of her curves to perfection. Stepping out of the changing room, Edward groaned and held his hands out to her. She twirled around before sliding onto his lap.

"Someone is a little excited."

He scraped her hair over her shoulder, pressing his lips to her neck.

"You are beautiful."

Pulling her further onto his lap, she positioned herself over his bulge. They both moaned and ran their hands over each others' bodies.

"Take your panties off baby."

His hands fiddled with his belt, trying to get it undone. She slipped off his lap and put her hands on her hips.

"Not yet Edward. We'll go home to our warm bed after we've finished here."

"I can't wait that long Bella."

"You're going to have to."

She lifted the next dress off the rack and turned back to him.

"Now, I'm going to try this last dress on then we'll buy either this one..."

She ran her hand down her side, reminding him of the sexy dress she was wearing.

"...Or this one."

Holding up the one in her hand, she smiled at him widely.

"Just be patient. I'll make it worth it."

Pecking his lips, she started a heated make out session that led to her sitting on his crotch again. Their hips rolled together, his large hands cupping her ass under the dress. She cleared her head and climbed off him.

"If you want to have sex with me in this dress then you'll just have to buy it."

She shook her hips before she closed the curtain behind her. Stripping from the dress, she carefully hung it over the rail. Slipping out of her panties and bra, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you just come in here? I need some help with the zipper."

"Sure."

He stood up and closed the distance between the curtain and himself. Pulling it open, he groaned at the sight of his naked wife waiting for him.

"Close the curtain. There are cameras out there to ensure people aren't having sex in the merchandise. But that doesn't stop us having sex in here."

Yanking the curtain shut, he roughly pushed his wife up against the mirrors. Bella giggled and threw her arms around his neck. Her nails scratched at his scalp, pulling his head to hers. She kissed him passionately and moaned into his mouth. He worked franitcally to push his pants and boxers down his legs. Lifting her thighs, he wrapped her around his body. Her feet locked behind his back so that his hands could roam her body.

Sheathing himself deep in her folds, he groaned as her tight, wet walls surrounded him. She pulled at his hair and thrust her hips into his. When both needed to breath, Edward moved his lips to her neck. He nibbled on her soft skin, thrusting in and out of her.

"I can't hold on Edward."

"Let go baby."

She moaned against his shoulder as her cum soaked him. He rocked into her a couple more times before shattering himself. Her feet touched the ground and they both took several deep breaths. Careful not to touch his length too much, she tucked him back into his pants.

"Go pay for this dress. We need to go warm our bed up again."

Pushing him out of the dressing room with the sexy dress in hand, she grinned to herself in the mirror. She was loving married life.


End file.
